The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed in the summer of 1989 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULbellaxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
The unnamed seedling is a tall growing floribunda with bright pink, semi-double flowers. The unnamed seedling is an offspring of EGESKOV, a light pink floribunda and Dolly, a dark pink floribunda.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
The pollen parent is a pink floribunda with double flowers and a low and compact habit. One of the parents of the seedling is Bella Rosa, a medium pink floribunda.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for nursery and garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant double, hot pink flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth with shiny, dark green foliage;
3. Continual flowering; and
4. Good disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULbellaxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULbellaxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors in the spring of 1989 as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULbellaxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in August 1990. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULbellaxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.